herofandomcom-20200223-history
Joyce Kinney
Joyce Kinney is the secondary antagonist of Season 9 turned supporting character from Season 10 onwards in the TV series Family Guy. Biography Season 9 Joyce Kinney is the new Co-anchorwoman of Quahog 5 news after Diane Simmons died and is Lois Griffin's former enemy and old High School classmate. Joyce was not very happy about Lois Griffin because in the high school times she wore a blindfold and was in the gym with her pants down and a hot dog in her mouth and everybody especially Lois laughed at her. Season 10 Tricia Takanawa's name was mispronounced as "Tricia Nakahoma" by Joyce Kinney in "Grumpy Old Man" from Season 10. Season 11 Joyce appears in the special opening of "Valentine's Day in Quahog" from Season 11. In the episode "12 and a Half Angry Men" from Season 11, Joyce is seen leading the newscast alone in nightwear. A disheveled Joyce presents the news story of Peter Griffin and the guy's occupation of The Drunken Clam in "Save the Clam" following her sister's wedding. She notes that she too could find a husband if she was willing to settle for a Persian. Season 12 In the episode "Life Of Brian" from Season 12, among the many people present at the funeral of Brian Griffin, you see also Joyce Kinney who mourns dog's death. Season 13 In the episode "The Simpsons Guy" from Season 13, Joyce leads a TV show called "The Flow", and we see Joyce also in the courthouse of Springfield. In this episode, she helps Peter to remedy a mistake: he had written a sexist comic, but Peter fails. However, at the end of the episode, Joyce and the residents of Quahog forgive Peter and call him a hero for defending their favorite beer, Pawtucket Patriot Ale. Joyce also appears in the crowd in "Roasted Guy". Season 16 In the episode "Follow the Money" from Season 16, we discovered that Joyce and Lois have finally become friends since she is a member of Lois' Book Club. She is voiced by Christine Lakin, who also voiced Marisa Chase and Pelessaria B'Sayle. Relationship with the Griffin family Because of the joke that Lois has done to her in high school Joyce was traumatized to the point of wanting revenge and reveal to everyone that Lois Griffin starred in a porn movie. When Lois was forgiven by Quahog, Joyce was not at all pleased, and she was still sitting there in front of her to boil with rage. However, between "And I'm Joyce Kinney" and "Follow the Money", Lois and Joyce made peace, becoming friends. In the opening, singed by the Griffin family, also Joyce makes her appearance, where she dances with the other characters. Joyce also came at Brian's funeral and she seemed really sad, this is an example of her human side even though she did not know him very well. However, this event will be altered by Stewie saving Brian from the car. With Peter things go in a different way. At beginning the two are not very well, in fact she is aware of sexist cartoon that made Peter, but he, instead of apologizing, does nothing but say the usual nonsense, typical of the character. However, when Peter will defend the Pawtucket Patriot Ale beer, Joyce and all other citizens of Quahog will forgive him. At Peter's Roast, you seem laughing at jokes made by Peter's Friends, but it is just a game after all, however, Peter believes he is humiliated and ridiculed. Good acts *From Season 10 onwards, Joyce has always shown in general to be a serene and sweet woman. *In the episode "Tea Peter", belonging with Griffin family, Joyce was the only town of Quahog not have been corrupted. *In the episode "The Simpsons Guy", Joyce tries to make it clear to Peter Griffin that comics sexist that he wrote is wrong, for this reason she is part of the categories "Wise Heroes" and "Protector of Innocence". *Loyalty to Tom Tucker. *Her show called "The Flow" is a show that helps people in trouble or people who need to make up for his mistakes, coincidentally, the woman who leads this show is just a woman who has remedied to a past mistake. *In the episode "Tom Tucker: The Man and his Dream", Joyce tells Tom, smiling, that she is happy to see him at Quahog 5 News. Trivia *Joyce Kinney appears in the new opening and the menu of Season 10's DVD. *She also appears in the opening of "Family Guy: Back to the Multiverse". *She never had a role as main protagonist in an episode, however she is the pentagonist in the episode "Tom Tucker: The Man and his Dream". Navigation Category:Female Category:Honorable Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Family Guy Heroes Category:Victims Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Sitcom Heroes Category:Comedy Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Lawful Good Category:Tragic Category:Supporters Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Pacifists Category:Wise Category:Reporters Category:Charismatic Category:Sympathetic Category:Benefactors Category:Businessmen Category:False Antagonist Category:Insecure Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:The Simpsons Heroes Category:Loyal Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Animal Kindness Category:Selfless Category:Honest Category:Sophisticated Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Successful Category:Anti Hero Category:Heroes from the Past Category:Mastermind Category:Officials